1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a book assembly and is more particularly concerned with a book capable of being illustrated by the reader.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past numerous coloring books of various types have been devised for children so that the children may color outlined areas so as to produce a picture. Such conventional coloring books are quite widely used and are well known. The coloring books, however, do not require a child to think or create his own illustrations but rather simply require the child to fill in predefined areas.